Hanuman
Hanuman (ハヌマーン Hanumān) is a bigfoot cook and a member of The Jolly Pirates. Originally an antagonist that mercilessly assaulted The Jolly Pirates on the grounds that they were human, Hanuman was ultimately captured by two slave traders that had befriended and used The Jolly Pirates, in order to capture a bigfoot. Hanuman then became the center of the commotion in the Hanuman Arc, where The Jolly Pirates needed to infiltrate Lucky 7 to rescue Hanuman on the request of Skookum. Being a bigfoot, Hanuman is officially the tallest member of the crew, and the first and only non-human member. Due to his passion for cooking, Hanuman dreams of one day creating a dish that will unite everyone in the world, as he believes food connects people. He is also an expert in the usage of Bigfoot Muay-Thai, a fighting style developed by his people. His rampage at Lucky 7 and the crimes he commited against the World Government afterward ended up gaining Hanuman a bounty of -----. Appearance Original Designs Pre-Time Skip Hanuman, like the images shown, is a Bigfoot, and thus, looks like a cross between an ape and a human; with furry hair over a majority of his body (sans his chest, face, hands, and feet,) opposable thumbs, and a somewhat human-looking face. Additionally, he also walks upright at all times, as is common with his race. Unlike the images given though, Hanuman's fur is actually snow white, instead of golden yellow. Also, his skin is pink, instead of grey. This causes Hanuman to bear a striking resemblance to Japanese Makaques, despite his human-like traits and the fact that he stands in at 9 feet and 4 inches, which makes him quite short for a Bigfoot. Hanuman's ears, unlike what is shown, are actually placed on the sides of his head, just like where a normal person's ears would go. However, they're still given an otherworldly point to their brims, as is natural for Bigfeet. Additionally, Hanuman's eyes are a light shade of green. Hanuman's finger and toenails are black in color, and he is one of the Bigfeet that are shown to possess a tail, despite the fact that apes are naturally tail-less, thus, causing Hanuman to look more like a cross between a monkey and a human instead. Finally, Hanuman has a growth of fur on top of his head that seems to imitate a human hairstyle. It has three large, drooping, triangular bangs that fall over his forehead, and the rest of his hair is slicked back and falls down to his rear end. Interestingly, his hair appears to be spikey as well, thus giving Hanuman the same appearance as that of a Super Saiyan 3 hairstyle that's usually seen in the Dragon Ball series. Post-Time Skip Personality Hanuman, as true to his appearance as possible, has a wild personality. Ever since he was little, Hanuman has had a hatred for humans, since his parents had been kidnapped by slave traders when he was only a child. He soon made it his duty to brutally beat up and kill any humans who made it to Ape Island. After meeting The Jolly Pirates, Hanuman slowly began opening up to humans, and soon realized that while there are bad humans, there are also good humans too. Because of his years on Ape Island being alone and having to care for himself, Hanuman began learning how to cook edible meals, and soon began mastering the skill. Hanuman finds cooking to be amusing, since it allows him to take almost random ingredients, subject them to different conditions, and then produce edible and delicious meals. Hanuman now goes by an oath to never deny a starving man food, knowing what it was like to have to fight for his meals back home. Outside of the kitchen, Hanuman loves to party with his nakama, be it dancing, singing, or just having a pleasant day. On the subject of singing, Hanuman particularly loves to rap, and can be heard doing so as he prepares meals. Despite his fondness for rapping, Hanuman speaks in broken English, making his lyrics sound choppy. This doesn't bother Hanuman however, as he continues to rap with a big grin on his face. Hanuman has a habit of "sampling" the meals he makes for his nakama. When Hanuman means sampling though, he usually means that he has taken a bit of their food or has sipped their beverage. Luckily, he doesn't do this all the time, but on the occasions he does... Well, to be blunt, no one likes Hanuman's sampling. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Hanuman has proven himself to be very skilled at close range combat. He uses his large, Bigfeet muscles and thin, nimble body to bear down on his opponent(s) in order to subdue them quickly. During battle, Hanuman will rely on his bone staff, the Nyoibo, which he carries on his back or behind the brim of his ear. When it comes to a fighting style, Hanuman has shown that he is a practicioner of Bigfoot Muay-Thai; a martial art said to have been developed by the Bigfeet race after witnessing a Fishman using Fishman Karate. Having honed his Bigfoot Muay-Thai skills, Hanuman relies on bone-crushing power blows and devastatingly painful attacks. It's been told by Hanuman's fellow Bigfeet that Hanuman seems to show a natural talent for Bigfoot Muay-Thai; something rarely ever displayed among the Bigfeet themselves. Physical Strength Being a Bigfoot, Hanuman displays a strength beyond a human's. Even then, Hanuman's fellow Bigfeet have taken note of the fact that he's stronger than most Bigfeet. To create an example of Hanuman's strength would be to bring up the rivalry the Bigfeet have with the Fishmen, since both species consider themselves to be powerful and fast. And on top of it all, Hanuman is considered to be a strong Bigfoot among all of them. Agility Hanuman's light and thin, yet strong Bigfoot bones allow him to perform outstanding feats of agility and speed. One example of his agility was when Hanuman leapt onto the head of a Sea King, hoping to kill it for its meat. Endurance Hanuman's super human endurance comes from his bones, since a Bigfoot's bones are considered to be powerful. Hanuman is capable of withstanding a large amount of force before calling it quits, and of course there's his stamina. Thanks to the years of taking care of himself, Hanuman developed an astounding level of stamina, surpassing even Wyatt's. Weapons Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Hanuman, like all other Bigfeet, has displayed a natural affinity for Haki. Hanuman's Kenbunshoku Haki is capable of reaching half a mile, though he can expand the perimeter by concentrating. Hanuman plans to teach his crewmates how to use Haki (except Glory, Lawrence, and Sakura, who can already use it to varying degrees..) Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: As stated above, Hanuman can wield Haki, as is natural for Bigfeet. Hanuman displays all the normal Busoshoku Haki abilities: using it to strengthen himself and his Nyoibo, using it to create an armor around himself for defense, and using it to fight Logia Devil Fruit users on a more even playing field. Interestingly, Hanuman can create a Haki projectile shockwave from his hands to use from a distance. List of Fighting Techniques Bigfoot Muay-Thai Bojutsu Relationships Crew Family Friends The Valkyrie Pirates Ika Bounty Hunters Enemies Marines The Collosal Pirates The No Beard Pirates Other Fellow Bigfeet History 'Hanuman: Alone, Hungry, and Young' 'The Unlikely Alliance with the Human Pirates' 'The Bigfoot Cook's Jolly Adventures' 'The Reunion' 'Adventures in the New World' Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Pre-Time Skip Post-Time Skip Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Hanuman's name was inspired by the name of the Indian monkey god, Hanuman. *Hanuman's epithet, "Monkey Man," was inspired by the Indian equivalent of bigfoot, the Monkey-man of Delhi, and by a nickname Wyvern 0m3g4 had gained when he was a child, "The Original Monkey Man." *Hanuman's broken English is based on the popular usage of it for feral characters in fiction. (For example: You talk this when wild.) *Inspired by Oda's answers to an SBS question regarding what the Straw Hat Pirates would be if they lived in our world, Wyvern decided to take on the challenge of doing the same for The Jolly Pirates. In Hanuman's case, Wyvern stated that he would be Indian. *Hanuman has stated that he met Pandaman once, though no one believes him. *Since Hanuman is a bigfoot, he's able to talk to both humanoid creatures and animals. Thus, like Lawrence, he's usually the crew's go to guy for animal translations. *Hanuman is very similar to Dragon Ball's Son Goku. The two had their names inspired by legendary monkey-like figures (Hanuman for Hanuman, and Sun Wukong for Son Goku,) and both have a staff that can change its length at will. *Originally, Hanuman's dream was going to be "to feed every starving person in the world." But after some thinking, Wyvern 0m3g4 switched it to "becoming an amazing rap star," because he thought Hanuman's previous dream was cliche, and that his current dream would've been different and interesting. After that, Wyvern decided to switch Hanuman's dream again, because he didn't feel comfortable with Hanuman's previous dream not being related to cooking. His dream was then to gain fame and feed hungry people by starting a famous restaurant that would be known around the world. And then Wyvern changed it again. It's now to make a meal that will unite everyone in the world. **This also makes Hanuman a member of The Jolly Pirates to have had his dream changed the most; for a total of 3 times. Outdoing Timber and Drazil, whom had their dreams changed once. *If Hanuman was ever in an anime, Wyvern decided that he would be played by Tetsu Inada in the Japanese version of the series. Inada is well known for playing roles such as (but not limited to): One Piece - Richie, Patty, Purin-Purin, Broggy, Daz Bones (Mr. 1,) Jesus Burgess and Tilestone Bleach - Sajin Komamura and Love Aikawa Inuyasha - Mukotsu and Manten Dragon Ball Kai - Nappa Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood) - Roa Fairy Tail - Brain Kid Icarus: Uprising - Pyrrhon *Likewise, Wyvern would have chosen Sonny Strait to play Hanuman in the English version. Sonny has played roles such as (but not limited to): Dragon Ball - Krillin (teen/adult,) Bardock, General Blue and Giru Fairy Tail - Reedus Jonah and Michello Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Maes Hughes History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi - Apachai Hopachai One Piece - Usopp Yu Yu Hakusho - Minoru Kamiya External Links Hanuman - Wikipedia article about Hanuman, the Hindu deity that inspired Hanuman's name Bigfoot - Wikipedia article about bigfoot, the cryptid that inspired Hanuman's race Monkey-man of Delhi - Wikipedia article about the Monkey-man of Delhi; the Indian equivalent to bigfoot, that inspired Hanuman's epithet Tetsu Inada - Wikipedia article about Tetsu Inada, Hanuman's seiyu Sonny Strait - Wikipedia article about Sonny Strait, Hanuman's FUNimation voice actor Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which is Hanuman's current occupation Cook - One Piece Wiki article about cooks, which is Hanuman's profession and position amongst The Jolly Pirates Calm Belt - One Piece Wiki article about the Calm Belt; a region of the One Piece world where Hanuman came from Son Goku - Dragon Ball Wiki article about Son Goku; the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series that Hanuman was made to resemble Site Navigation Category:Bigfoot Category:Male Category:Calm Belt Characters Category:Pirate Category:Cook Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Martial Artist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Former Enemy Category:Protagonists Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wg4 Universe Category:Wyvern 0m3g4